EP133
}} Tanks a Lot! (Japanese: ばくそう！オタチ＆トゲピー！！ Rampage! and !!) is the 133rd episode of the Pokémon anime. It was first broadcast in Japan on February 3, 2000 and in the United States on January 27, 2001. Blurb Team Rocket's most recent super vehicle, the Arbotank, is their ticket to world domination—until Togepi and its newfound Sentret buddy climb inside and inadvertently initiate a cross-country joyride that wreaks unstoppable destruction on everything in their path. Plot A stumbles upon and , who are taking a daytime nap, and reports what it saw back to its fellow Sentret. Meanwhile, is testing out their new Arbotank, a tank resembling . Though Jessie finds the group sound asleep, points out that the noise from the Arbotank may wake them up, so Team Rocket contemplates merely getting out and walking in order to ambush them. Later, the first Sentret returns and tries to figure out what is, but in the process, Togepi rolls down a hill, and it chases after it. At the bottom of the hill, Togepi wakes up and meets Sentret. The two play together and end up rolling off a cliff and into the Arbotank's hatch opening. Team Rocket hears the noise and is instantly alerted to the two Pokémon playing with the Arbotank's control panel. Togepi jumps on a lever, causing the mecha to take off, and Team Rocket chases after them. wakes up and notices that Togepi is gone, but before she can wake up Ash, another Sentret comes along and wakes him. It tries to desperately tell him something, and Brock suggests that it is trying to find something it has lost. Then, the trio hears a crash in the distance, revealed to be the Arbotank colliding into a cliff. Ash and his friends, meet up with Team Rocket, who tells Misty that Togepi and its Sentret are controlling the tank. sends out so the group can get to the tank faster. They arrive at a clearing that the Arbotank will be passing by and devise a plan to stop the Arbotank. The plan partially succeeds, allowing to board the stuck Arbotank before it returns to a standing position and is freed. While dressed as magicians, Team Rocket uses a magic trick to trap the Arbotank in another hole. Meowth jumps inside, only to be greeted with Pikachu's . The shock causes a technical failure, which activates a spring on the bottom of the Arbotank, and the mecha bounces out of the hole. Ash, his friends, their Sentret, and Team Rocket give chase again as the Arbotank continues its rampage. At Ash's insistence, Sentret calls out for danger, allowing the other Pokémon to hide and reach safety. The tank starts going faster and is about to crash into the side of another cliff, but Togepi uses to drill a hole through the mountain. Brock realizes that if it drills straight through the mountain, it will destroy a town on the other side. As a result, Ash sends out to defeat it. The group follows Charizard aboard Onix, just as Charizard is almost able to bring the tank to a halt. Pikachu, Onix and the group's Sentret helps Charizard, eventually causing a complete mechanical failure. Charizard then uses to melt one of the mecha's windows, allowing to Pikachu, Togepi, and their Sentret to flee. However, with Meowth still inside, Jessie and James try to rescue the Arbotank at the last second. However, the mecha explodes, sending them blasting off again. As Ash and his friends watch the smoldering remains of the Arbotank, the two Sentret reunite while Misty scolds Togepi. Officer Jenny arrives on the scene in her motorcycle. She thanks Ash and his friends for creating the tunnel, which halves the time required to travel between the town and Violet City. The trio laughs amongst themselves about the fact that Team Rocket were responsible for some accidental good. Major events Debuts Pokémon debuts * Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Officer Jenny Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international), (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (multiple; debut) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) Trivia * This episode's English title is a reference to the popular saying "Thanks a lot!" * At one point, says "An apple a day keeps the away", a reference to "an apple a day keeps the doctor away". * This episode is featured on Pokémon All-Stars: Togepi from 's series. * The Japanese title for this episode may be a reference to the manga series . * The Arbotank could be a reference to the "Gratan" in the anime series . Errors * In one scene, 's shirt is not showing underneath his army clothing. * Brock is referring to 's mecha as the "Arbotank", even though he never heard its name before. * Just after the scene in which the Arbotank digs a tunnel through the mountain, Ash, , Brock and Team Rocket are seen standing in front of the newly-created tunnel. is also shown standing with them. However, this shouldn't be, since Pikachu was trapped inside the Arbotank at this time. * In some scenes, the ears of various have the same color as their bodies. EP133 error.png|Brock's missing shirt Dub edits * Pokémon Karaokémon: Pikachu (I Choose You) In other languages |zh_cmn= |cs= |nl= |de= |fi= |fr_eu= |he=עיצרו את הטנק |hu= |it= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |pl=Arbotank |ro= |hi=टैंक की मुसीबत }} 133 Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kazu Yokota Category:Episodes directed by Shigeru Ōmachi Category:Episodes animated by Yūsaku Takeda Category:Episodes focusing on Pikachu Category:Episodes focusing on Meowth Category:Episodes focusing on Togepi de:Rettung in letzter Sekunde es:EP135 fr:EP133 it:EP133 ja:無印編第133話 zh:精灵宝可梦 第134集